Chasing Ellie
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Ellie, Kay's girlfriend and Zed's daughter had a bad nightmare about Jay and Kay wanting to neuralize her. Neuralization is her worst fear and Zed wants to see if she's up for the test. Can Kay and Jay catch her?
1. Fear Of Neuralization

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys.**

**So glad to be writing my first official Men In Black story. Ellie is the daughter of Agent Zed. Kay, who is Zed's close best friend becomes Ellie's boyfriend. Hopefully Agent Jay should keep up with this information.**

**But, anyways…**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Men In Black but I do own my OCs.**_

It was a quiet and peaceful night outside of New York City, out in the countryside.

A young girl was asleep in her bed.

She was wearing a white tank top and black shorts.

Her name was Ellie.

As she was sleeping, she began to have flashes of light, blue-white light hitting her left and right.

She began to cover her head with the pillow, blocking out the flashes of light.

Sleeping peacefully underneath the cool darkness of the pillow, Ellie started to have a really nice but twisted dream.

_~ Dream Start~_

_Ellie and her friends Rosie, Fiona and Hailey were running down the street together, with a black Ford POS following behind them._

_"Keep running, girls. Don't get caught in the net!" Ellie said as she was breathing in and out, rapidly._

_Fiona looked at the car that was following them._

_"What net?" She asked as she looked back at Ellie._

_"Room 142." Ellie said as they continued running._

_When they got to the Chinese restaurant, they all began to head in._

_"Ellay, so happy to see you. Mr. Wou get you your regular egg roll." The chinese man said as he looked at the four girls._

_"We need a place to hide. My boyfriend and his friend are following us." Ellie said as she looked at the two clear doors and saw the car come pulling in._

_"They're going to catch us in the net…" Rosie began to say as she looked from Mr. Wou to Fiona, Hailey and then at Ellie._

_"Send us to Room 142…" Hailey and Fiona said together, at the same time._

_Ellie looked at Mr. Wou, with a serious look on her face._

_"Okay, Mrs. Kay. You girls can stay." Mr. Wou said, giving in._

_Ellie then looked frantically at the door and saw Kay and Jay getting out of the car._

_"Let's hurry, girls. MiBs behind us. Twelve o'clock." She said as they hurriedly now began to go into the dining room to hide._

…_.._

_Kay and Jay walked silently into the restaurant._

_"Kay! Jay! So happy to see you. Mr. Wou get you your regular egg roll." Mr. Wou said as he looked at the two._

_Kay and Jay looked at the dining room._

_Ellie was looking out from the darkness of the table and saw her boyfriend and his friend._

_She peeked her head back under._

_*They're here! What am I to do?! (*Breathing in and out, frantically*). I have to be extra quiet. Ellie said to herself as she was trying to control her breathing._

_Kay and Jay were looking around the restaurant._

_Jay saw that underneath a table was Ellie._

_He tapped Kay on the shoulder._

_Kay then looked in the direction and saw Ellie._

_He silently nodded his head yes._

_Mr. Wou looked at the two._

_"You not hungry?" He asked them._

_"Show us my girlfriend." Kay said as he looked at him._

_Mr. Wou looked at the dining room and saw Hailey, Rosie and Fiona shaking their heads no._

_He then looked back at Jay and Kay._

_"Sure...Sure. You look very fresh." Mr. Wou said as he looked at them._

_"Show us my girlfriend who's in here." Kay said, trying to get his anger under control._

_Mr. Wou looked back at the girls that were hiding underneath the dining room tables._

_Hailey, Rosie and Fiona shook their heads no._

_They then looked at Ellie, who was hiding her eyes that were filled with tears._

_"Oh no…" Rosie said as she saw the tears from her eyes._

_"Ellie!" Hailey and Fiona said together, silently._

_"So sorry. No speaking the English. You two come back later, okay?" Mr. Wou said as he looked at them._

_"Save all the choppy bullshit for the damn tourists, Wou." Jay said, Kay sighing in the process._

_Mr. Wou looked back at the girls and saw that they were looking at the middle table where Ellie was underneath it and he then looked back at the agents._

_"Why do you have to bust my gonads for?" Mr. Wou said as he looked back at the girls and whispered 'sorry' to them._

_"You don't have no gonads, Wou." Jay said as Mr. Wou began to lead them into the dining room._

_Hailey, Rosie and Fiona looked at Ellie, worried._

_"We need to get her out of here." Fiona whispered to Hailey and Rosie._

_"But how?" Rosie said as they were now beginning to think of a plan._

_As the girls were thinking of a plan to get Ellie out of there, they began to hear footsteps._

_Ellie had stopped crying and began to hear the footsteps._

_She then looked at Hailey, Rosie and Fiona who were all hiding underneath the table, across from her._

_"Anything?" Ellie whispered to them._

_Fiona, Rosie and Hailey looked at each other and then looked back at Ellie._

_"Don't worry, Ellie. We're working on it. I know MiB protocol and everything. You can count on me!" Hailey said as she began to get out from underneath the table._

_"Hailey, no!" Rosie said, concerned._

_"Hailey!" Fiona said, concerned as well._

_As Kay and Jay were looking around the dining room, they saw a girl with brown-blonde hair and blue eyes._

_She had purple glasses on._

_Kay began to get the neuralizer out of his suit pocket._

_Jay looked at him._

_"No, man. Let the girl speak." He said, trying to plead his partner._

_"Listen. We have to catch Ellie and neuralize her. We don't have time for distractions." Kay said, affirmatively as the girl began to walk closer to them._

_"She might know where Ellie is, which is why I believe that we need to listen to her." Jay said as he was trying to stop Kay from putting the sunglasses on._

_Kay sighed._

_"Fine. Let's listen to her." He said, giving in as he was now placing the mind wiping device and glasses back into his suit pocket._

_Hailey approached the two, with silence and style._

_When the three met in the middle, Kay and Jay stood adjacent from the young girl._

_"I'm Special Agent Jeanette from the FBI and, you must be…" Hailey said as she looked at the two suited men._

_Kay and Jay looked at each other._

_"I'm Special Agent Manheim. This is Special Agent Black. FBI. We're here to talk to you about your visitor." Kay said as he looked at Jay, who nodded his head yes, in agreement._

_"You're here to make fun of her too?" Hailey asked, with an eyebrow raised in suspicion as she began to cross her arms._

_"Well, Jeanette... You should know that we at the FBI don't have a sense of humor that we're aware of." Kay said, making direct eye contact with her._

_Hailey chuckled._

_"Hehehe. Right. Follow me." She said as she was now leading the two agents._

_When they got over to the two tables, Hailey sat Kay and Jay down right where Ellie was hiding._

_Ellie looked at Fiona and Rosie, worried._

_"Stay still, Ellie." Fiona instructed as Ellie was looking around and breathing in and out, frantically._

_"Whatever you do, don't let out a sound." Rosie said as the young girl was now trying to stay as calm and quiet as she could._

_"So... From the lead that I had gotten from the visitor, she has been very wary about what she has seen…" Hailey said as she was talking with Kay and Jay._

_"Do you know where she is?" Kay asked as he began to cross his leg._

_"Ellie!" Fiona said, cautiously._

_"Watch out! Don't move!" Rosie said, out loud._

_Kay and Jay looked over from the adjacent table and saw two other girls underneath it, looking at what was underneath their table._

_"Would you excuse us, Jeanette?" Kay said as they began to scoot out of the booth._

_"S-Sure." Hailey said as she was now twiddling her thumbs, nervously._

_Kay and Jay both got out of the booth._

_Jay began to get his blaster out._

_Both of them knelt down to where Ellie was hiding._

_"Don't move!" Jay said as he pointed his blaster towards the girl._

_Ellie was shuddering and shaking._

_Kay got angry and then grabbed a hold of the young girl's arm._

_Rosie and Fiona came out from underneath the table that they were hiding._

_"STOP!" Fiona said as she had her hand out, trying to stop Kay._

_"Leave her alone!" Rosie yelled._

_Kay and Jay looked at each other._

_"Take these girls outside. They don't need to witness this. I got the one that I want." Kay instructed his partner to do._

_Jay looked at Hailey, Fiona and Rosie and then looked at Ellie, who had tears in her eyes._

_"But, Kay, didn't you hear what Zed said about Ellie's friends? That they're helping to protect her and that we don't have to neuralize them or her?" Jay said as he looked at Ellie's friends, who were crying out to their struggling friend._

_Ellie was trying to break free from Kay, wiggling her arm free from his grasp._

_"Didn't you hear what he said last night? She doesn't belong in a world like this, keeping secrets from her friends." Kay said as he had gotten a hold of her arm again and embracing her in his grasp._

_Ellie looked at her friends._

_"Run, my friends! Run and do not look back! I'll be right behind you!" She said as she looked at Jay._

_Jay nodded his head yes in understanding and looked at Ellie's friends._

_"C'mon, ladies. Let's go." He said as he began to walk towards the door._

_Hailey, Fiona and Rosie took one final look at her before they were escorted away by Agent Jay._

_Once they were out of the restaurant, Kay looked at her as he took out his sunglasses and the mind wiping device, with a sympathetic look on his face._

_"I'm sorry, my dear but this is what your father instructed me to do." He said as he quickly put on the dark glasses on and after he got everything ready, he pressed the button and then, there was a blue-white flash of light._

_~ Dream End~_

Ellie woke up from the dream and gasped, in shock.

"Never drink chocolate milk before bed." She said as she looked at the empty glass that was on her nightstand and sat up for the rest of the night.

**(I incorporated the scene from MiB 3 and placed it into Ellie's dream. So... Ellie is having a really bad nightmare. Kay and Jay were evil and were needing for Ellie to be neuralized. Hailey was an undercover MiB agent. Cool, right? Cast: Tommy Lee Jones as Agent Kay and Will Smith as Agent Jay. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. If Dream Becomes Reality Part 1

The next morning, Ellie woke up and began to get dressed.

She was wearing a white t-shirt and black dress pants, along with her socks and her black dress shoes.

Her hair was placed in a ponytail.

When she got downstairs, she saw her mother wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Her name was Tracy.

Tracy Sara Zadrian.

"Good morning, sweetie. How'd you sleep?" She said as she looked at Ellie.

"I... I slept okay. I have a question for you, Mom." Ellie said as she looked at the strawberry-banana muffins that were on the table.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tracy said as she looked at her.

"Would... Would Dad have Jay and my boyfriend Kay neuralize me?" Ellie asked, nervously with wonder.

"No. That would be against the code. Why?" Tracy said as she began to come and sit down at the table.

"Well...Last night I had a really bad nightmare…" Ellie began to say as she was eating a muffin.

Tracy began to take this information in.

It wasn't like for Ellie to be having nightmares like that.

She always had positive and happy dreams.

"I see and um, sweetie... What did you drink before going to bed last night?" Tracy asked, listening.

Ellie sighed.

"Chocolate milk." She said as she saw a glass of orange juice on the table.

Tracy gave it to her.

"I see. Sweetie, your ride will be here in twenty minutes." She said as Ellie was gulping the juice.

"It's okay, Mom. I can transport there on my own." Ellie said as she looked at the door.

"No, sweetheart. It's not okay. Kay's partner doesn't want to be disappointed." Tracy said as she looked at her.

Just as Ellie was about to say something, she began to hear…

HONK! HONK!

"Okay, Mom. My ride's here! Got to go!" Ellie said, eagerly as she looked at the door.

Tracy smiled and hugged her.

"Tell your father that I need to talk to him about something." She said as the two began to get out of the embrace.

"Okay, Mom. I will." Ellie said as she was now leaving out the door.

**(I'm going to go ahead and split this chapter into two parts since there's a lot to type. So, Ellie's getting ready to go to work and her mother Tracy is worried about her. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. If Dream Becomes Reality Part 2

A few minutes later, they arrived at MiB headquarters.

Jay began to get out of the car and opened the door to Ellie's side.

"Here. Let me help you, Ellie." He said as he held his hand out to her.

Ellie took it with gratitude.

"Thank you, Jay." She said as the two were walking together into the building.

They past the guy that was reading the supermarket tabloids and went down the elevator to headquarters.

Everything seemed to be working just fine.

Aliens were coming in, MiB agents were helping them and doing other work.

Kay was at his desk when he saw Jay and Ellie walking in.

He got up and went over to them.

"Kay, there you are. Ellie was telling me this amazing story that she had last night of us." Jay said as he looked at him and then at Ellie.

Ellie looked at Kay and began to hug him.

Kay chuckled and hugged her back.

"Ellie, did you have a dream about us last night?" He asked as he began to hold the young girl's hand.

Ellie began to hold her hand in his.

"Yes I did. Can I tell it to you, my Kay?" She said as they began to walk hand in hand over to where Kay's desk was.

Kay chuckled.

"Sure, my dear sweet Ellie." He said as the three began to sit down together.

…

Zed, Ellie's father and the leader of the Men In Black watched from his office window as Ellie began telling Jay and Kay about the nightmare that she had last night.

Just as he was watching them, the phone on his desk began to ring.

He went over to his desk and answered it.

_~ Conversation~_

_"Hello?"_

_"Zed, honey. It's me. Your wife."_

_"Tracy, hi."_

_"How are things at MiB?"_

_"Doing good. How are things with you and our daughter?"_

_"Well, to tell you the truth, dear... it's kind of scary."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ellie had a really bad nightmare last night about you wanting Jay and Kay to neuralize her."_

_"Why would I want Jay and Kay to neuralize our daughter? She's the key to Earth's very survival."_

_"I'm not really sure. What do you think YOU should do, dear?"_

_"Perhaps I can test her."_

_"How, dear?"_

Just as Zed was about to answer that question, Frank the Pug came in.

_"Passport's no rush." Frank said as he laid some sort of passport down on the chair, with his mouth._

Zed silently nodded his head yes, in understanding.

_"Who is that, dear?"_

_"That. That's just one of the agents who works here. Anyways, dear. What were you saying?"_

_"How are you going to test Ellie?"_

Zed looked over to where Jay and Kay were at, talking to Ellie.

_"Don't worry, Tracy, my darling. I've already figured something out."_

_"Okay, dear. I'll let you get back to work. Love you, my Zeddy."_

_"Love you too, Tracy."_

~ Conversation ended~

**(So... Ellie and Jay has just gotten to work and now, Zed is keeping an eye on the three. His wife Tracy and him are now planning something. Stay tuned for chapter four.)**


	4. If Dream Becomes Reality Part 3

After Zed got through talking to Tracy, he hung up the phone and began to walk out of his office.

Zed took the glass elevator down to the main floor where the other MiB agents were working at their desks.

Ellie turned around from her conversation with Jay and Kay and saw her father approaching them.

"Hi, Daddy!" She said as she was waving at him.

Zed smiled and when he got over there, he picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi, my sweet sweet Ellie. How are you?" He said as he placed her back down.

"I'm doing good, Daddy. Just spending time with my boyfriend and his associate." Ellie said as she looked at Kay and Jay and smiled.

"That's great, Ellie. Listen, honey. I need to talk with them. Is that okay?" Zed said as he smiled at her, before looking at Jay and Kay.

Ellie looked at Jay and Kay, afraid that she did something wrong.

Kay hugged her.

"Nothing you say or do will not change our relationship." He said, in a comforting voice.

"That's right, Ellie. We promise that we'll be back." Jay said as he held his pinky finger out to Ellie's right hand and Kay held his pinky finger out to Ellie's left hand.

Ellie held both of her pinky fingers out and latched her left one onto Kay's and her right one onto Jay's.

After they pinky promised, Jay and Kay began to follow Zed to his office.

Ellie watched as the two began to leave with her father and still, a question was wandering in her mind…

_What have I done?_

**(So, Zed has just gotten off the phone with his wife and now, he needs to talk to Jay and Kay about Ellie. Stay tuned for chapter five.)**


End file.
